fils céleste
by Gabrielle-Lucy-Di'Angelo
Summary: HPSPN crossover a response to my own Angel!Harry challenge.
1. chapter one

This is a response to one of my challenges. The title translates to heavenly son . This is a gen story and will have no pairings. I know I should be concentrating on the metal miscalculation but I was bored. I'm not sure if I will continue this or not. It's up to you guys.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Chapter 1 Of: fils céleste

It was a dark night. Cold and wet. In an ally, in Detroit michagen (sp?) , a young man about 28 years old, was laying on a thin dirty mattress that a small family had thrown away. Despite his filthy face and clothes, he was dressed nicely in a dark green silk long sleeved shirt, a suit vest, and black dress pants and , strangely , leather biker boots. He had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead , that was slowly fading as he dreamed. His shivers and whimpers loud in the otherwise silent area. A year ago, you would not have seen this young man in this state. You see, a year ago, this man was a part of a secret world, one with magic and wonder. One that muggles( non-magic people) was not aware of, and still aren't, and will never have a chance to find out about again. Why? You see, years ago, when this young man turned 14, a dark lord that had seemingly been vanquished by this young man, had returned, and restarted a war that had stopped 13 years before, by this young man. When he was but a babe, this dark lord, known by many names, such as he-who-must-not-be-named, you-know-who, the dark lord,voldemort, and last but the little known name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, heard of a prophecy, one that a baby born as the seventh months dies would have the power to defeat him. So, he went to the house where this boys family was hiding from him, killed the boys parents, and turned his wand on the boy and attempted to kill the boy as well. But when the unforgivable killing curse shot out of his wand and hit the small boys head, something went wrong. It rebounded of the boy, and hit its castor, and temporarily vanquished him. And the boy went to live with his uncle and aunt , and at eleven, he went to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry , and in his third year, the dark lord voldemort returned, and the war started again. When the young man was a little over 27, six months in fact, he killed the dark lord. The magical backlash killing every single witch and wizard in the world . Disintegrating them, so not even a body was able to be buried. But, the only surviver was one, Harry James Potter. The boy who lived. Being the only wizard alive left, he grieved. But realized that would do nothing, and went to gringottes , where he discovered he had inherited all the money in the wiz adding world. Making him the richest person on earth. Taking a pouch connected to his vaults, he only used the money for food and clothing. Not shelter. He could not provide his friends and loved ones shelter from the war, so he did not deserve it either.

His powers had changed, growing stronger It seemed, though, he could only feel it, he didn't use them, afraid he would hurt someone with his magic, as strong as it was growing, and was still growing stronger each day. Lately he had been having dreams about when he was a baby. But, instead of lily and James as his parents, he had two of the arhangels, Michael and Lucifer as his parents, and uncle Gabriel , Balthazar , Castiel, Raphael , and aunt Anna grampa God. Michael and Lucifer always called him "their little Lokiel " and their son. But tonight he dreamed of lucifer and Michael and his aunts and uncles fighting against Raphael and his other aunts and uncles. But what made him whimper , was while the fight was going on his dream, dumbledore took him, and gave him to the Durslys, after blocking his angelic power. Wait! He remembers now! He is an angel, the son of lucifer and Michael ! As his memory returned, so did the full power of his grace, coursing a backlash of angelic power felt by a nearby candy-loving angel . The last thing Lokiel saw was a short man which honey blond hair and honey gold eyes staring at him in shock. Then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel was walking back from doing his job as Loki, a trickster god , a persona that he had made up thousands of years ago when he ran away from heaven. He ran away because he hated the fighting going on in his once peaceful home. Sure, he stayed until lucifer and Michael had one the war against Raphael , but afterwards there was so much sadness and depression and built up anger that he just had to leave. He left a not, then made himself a vessel, honey blond hair and honey gold eyes and pale perfect skin. It was quite short too, which he didn't mind, as long as someone didn't make a crack about it, and made himself a new identity with a name he chose in loving memory to his nephew. His nephew... That was the reason why he chose that name for his persona, Loki was the shortened term for Lokiel . Like when Castiel was called Cas by the two Winchester's . He chose it in memory of Lokiel. He remembered when Lokiel had his first burst of accidental grace. It showed them how much power the angel would have. Lokiels first burst of accidental grace was the strongest seen yet, other than Lucifers , but just barley . He had wandered off and ran into about 30 demons, and, scared out of his mind, his grace burst out and destroyed them. Michael and Lucifer as well as Gabriel Castiel and Balthazar and Raphael had been sick with worry over him and when they felt the burst from where they were searching in the garden, they rushed to him, flying faster than they ever had before. When they found him they were shocked and proud at the same , scared for the safety of Lokiel, blocked off all the portals to Hell that were open . Walking past an alleyway , Gabriel snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a whimper coming from the ally. All the sudden a strong feeling of grace burst from the alley. He would know that grace anywhere . That grace was only special to Lokiel . He ran into the ally and stopped above a man that was shorter than him (impressive) at about 5.4 , and his features, strangely , were changing . Browne messy hair that defied gravity smoothly changed to a curly light blond shortening to above his ears, his bright emerald eyes switched to dark sapphire blue with gold and silver flakes dotting around the iris , and tanned scared skin being replaced by pale and perfect complexion and the scars healed. A round babyish face gained high aristocratic nose and cheekbones , and almond shaped eyes shaped into large innocent eyeshape. Long thick black lashes replaced short thin ones and pale pink chapped lips turned full pink and rosy . He gains night and muscle, stopping at about 6'4 and his clothes that looked oddly large on him finally fit. Gabriel would recognize him anywhere . Lokiel Angelus Michaelson-Luciferson , formally Harry James Potter , the last wizard alive and the boy who lived. He smiled. Of course, he had to have a hero complex, just like his father. But then he frowned . They all betrayed him. If they were not already dead, they would have the wrath of Gabriel the Archangel on them. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Lokiel had passed out. He picked him up (even with his angel strength , he was heavy from the amount of grace that inhabited his body.) And flew off toward his apartment . Leaving only a dirty mattress and a single golden feather.

Somewhere in heaven, two Angels eyes opened in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Lokiel slowly woke up , the memories hitting him as his brain cought up with him. He was the son of lucifer luciferson and Michael Michaelson , not lily and James potter . He was never a wizard , Dumbledore stole him from his real parents and de-Aged him to 15 human months ,( he was , before being de-aged 160heaven years old and 16 human years) gave him to the potters after blocking most of his angel powers(since he was so young it was possible , but still extremely draining) so he seemed like a very strong wizard and when he blocked the killing curse with his angel powers, dropped him off at the Durslys . His previously erased memories coming to the surface. Ones ware he figured out who he really was and realized they were all using him. Even Hagrid was using him! He grew very angry and didn't notice that at some point he had stood up and things were shacking around him. "Hey Loki! Calm down!" Arms wrapped around him , which startled him somewhat. But he was shocked when he reached out with his grace to find another's grace that he hasn't seen since he got taken. He gasped and his eyes widened . "Uncle Gabriel ? " he said with his new musical but childish voice. "What?how?but..." Lokiel had a rush of emotion come over him and he burst into tears . He felt somewhat embarrassed from being this weak in front of his archangel uncle. Gabriel grabbed Lokiel into a hug. It was somewhat awkward seeing as the hight difference was so great. All the sudden he felt a somewhat pleasant tingling feeling on his shoulder blades , that was quickly replaced by a pain that was unlike anything he had ever rep before. Lokiel collapsed on the bed screaming and thrashing , before curling into a fetal position , but still screaming. Gabriel didn't Know what just happened. One moment, he was holding Lokiel in his arms the next his was curled up on the bed and screaming. " Lokiel ! What's wrong!?" Gabriel then saw Lokiel's back. The shoulder blades were shifting, growing something else. Then he realized what was happening , Lokiel was growing his wings!only His parent could remove than from the skin to grow in, all others would get burned. And without help, the angel would die slowly and painfully. Gabriel was frantically thinking of a way to get Michael and lucifer down here on earth, and more importantly, to their son. Then he had an idea .


	4. Chapter 4

Michael and Lucifer were sitting in their heavenly study which they shared in their own peace of heaven . It was given to them Many years ago. They were currently sitting in front of a warm crackling fire, thinking about the same thing. Lokiel. They thought they felt his grace burst down on earth , but realized they were only hoping. Today was the anniversary of they day that Lokiel went missing. They always felt guilty that Lokiel was taken on his birthday. That day was made even more sad since the war was just ending, and he would have grown his wings that day. Ironically, the mortals called this day Halloween , or All Hallows' Eve. It was the day when the veil between heaven and hell was thinner , mostly because both places celebrated that day, hell for the loss of Lokiel, and heaven for the end of the war. But lucifer and Michael never celebrated this day, and strangely neither did Raphael . From all the commotion , the veils took quiet the battering , making it thin enough for a few spirits to get through For a few hours until they are forced back. Their forth archangel brother, Gabriel, disappeared after they won the war and discovered Lokiel missing. He wasn't taken, for he left a not with his embedded , enough to know it was his, that said he couldn't take it anymore. They hadn't seen him since. Lucifer sighed . Looking at his black haired amber eyed brother, he spoke. " do you think things could have been different brother? Do you think we could have watched him grow up into a great archangel? He looked like a mix of all of us except Raphael. He would have replaced myself as the Morning star, and the most beautiful in heaven and earth, the way his grace shined, he would have been powerful ... I wonder what his wings would have looked like..." Lucifer had a distant look on his face. Michael stared sadly at his brother. To dwell in dreams and hopes was a dangerous thing to do , even for powerful angels as themselves. It could drive one to insanity.

" it is not healthy to think in dreams and dwell on such things brother, we have never given up on searching for Lokiel , or son, and never will, but by now brother, he would be very well grown up, and I would think, that he would not remember us, or else he would have come home. What we felt was our hopes trying to manifest as truth. It happens every Halloween . Do not dwell on such thoughts brother. It could drive one to madness ."

Lucifer sighed. But reluctantly agreed with his older brother . They relaxed back in their chairs, going back to listening to the peaceful sound of the fire. They had been just about to lay down and rest for the night, when they felt a familiar grace brush their own.

"Gabriel..." They breathed .

-Michael! Lucifer! I found Lokiel ! But he is growing his wing and I can't help him! Only you can do it!-

They then had the location of Gabriel shoved hastily in they minds. Michael and Lucifer looked at each other and nodded. A second later they were out of their seats and flying towards Gabriel. towards their son.


	5. Chapter 5

An;I dedicate this to my one reviewer ; lady Diana of the moon

Gabriel was slowly panicking,gulping in deep unneeded breathes , and at the moment he didn't care he didn't need to breath. He had called Michael and Lucifer only a minute ago, sixty seconds, but with Lokiel's unrelenting screams in the background it felt like an hour . Lokiel's screams turned into soft whimpers and twitching. Gabriel was just ready to call them again when he heard the sound of wings and two Archangels rushed past him, lucifer jumped on the bed and held started stroking Lokiel's hair , while Michael jumped on the bed and started stroking his back. When the tips of the wings poked out, Michael slowly started cleaning off the blood and grace off the wings that started coming out, as well as a acidic black gunk like paste that would harm anyone but Michael or Lucifer if they tried to touch it. It took several hours of Lokiel's whimpers and the occasional scream that made them all cringe, before the wings were completely out and cleaned. Michael and Lucifer stared into their sons glazed over eyes before he past out. Gabriel noticed that Michael and lucifer put one of their hands on each wing and started a slow chant in enochain . Gabriel didn't hear what it was , as it only came to an angel when it was time for the parent to bless their Angelic child's wings, and Gabriel, despite what the myths say as his time as Loki, had had no children, giant snake or eight- legged horse or otherwise. As they finished chanting, Gabriel snapped out of his thoughts, and glanced at Lokiel's wings. Then did a double-take . Michael and Lucifer were staring in awe at Lokiel's wings. They were breathtaking. Six of them, they were mostly sapphire blue, with every tenth feather or so being gold with silver dotting on the inside, and sapphire blue lightened up till it got to the tips of the six wings, gradually lightening up so it ended on a silver color, that was outlined and dotted with Gold. Where the wings met his back, it was solid gold. The new wings were rising falling and twitching with every breath that the sleeping any angel took, a small smile on his lips, his long dark eyelashes fluttering softly against his face as he let out small puffs of breath, murmuring softly in unintelligible enochain in his sleep, the shadows playing on his high cheekbones and aristocratic nose. As they looked at him they could see all of themselves in him, as well as a few others, except, thankfully, Raphael. His hight was from Michael and lucifer , Gabriel may be short in his human form, but he wasn't by human standards in his true form, but by angelic standards ... Well, they always did call him squirt for a reason. Lokiel's cheekbones , nose and mouth he got from Lucifer and Gabriel . His hair he got from both Michael and Lucifer, the blond dominated the black, but strands of black could still be seen. The curls that haloed around his head and stopes halfway down his ears he got from Anneal , his eyes were a mix of all three of them, the blue from Lucifer, the gold from Gabriel and The silver from Michael . His wings were a mix of all three of them as well, but more breathtaking then all of theirs. His large childlike eyes and long lashes he got from Castiel, and his jaw shape and pianist hands and muscled form he got from Balthazar. They had no clue what his personality would be, but they bet it would be a surprise like the rest of him. His grace shined brighter than Lucifers even, which, Lucifer noticed with no small amount of pride, showed he would be also the most powerful in heaven and earth, only second to their father. Michael and lucifer looked at Gabriel , and Gabriel gulped. He knows what's coming now.

" Now little brother, you will tell us where you have been." Michael said.

(An: I thought of ending it here, but I'm not that cruel!)

Gabriel looked nervously between his two brothers, before his shoulders slumped in defeat and he snapped up two couches that faced each other, and sat to the one closest to the door. Thank father for open space architecture . Michael sat down at the same time as Lucifer and they both raised their eyebrows the same way. That always creeped him out when they did that... Gabriel clenched his hands in to fists and slowly tale asked them, and took a deep breath, before it all came pouring out like a chocolate fountain at a wedding. "After the war ended , and after Lokiel..." Gabriel looked at the sleeping Archangel on the bed before taking another unneeded breath and kept talking. "And after Lokiel was taken , everything went to hell, or as close to it as you can get in heaven ," Gabriel added when they raised their eyebrows again. He snapped up a bar of mars and shivered. Still so damned creepy. "Castiel became emotionless and stiff, Balthazar locked himself in his heaven and didn't come out, for weeks, nothing would get him out of there. Annael ripped out her grace and fell, father disappeared. Lucifer went wild, training constantly and when he wasn't training he was either killing demons or snapping at everyone who tried to get him to relax or calm down, I remember Samandriel got a punch to the face at one point, from both of you, ever the peace -maker... And YOU, Michael, locked yourself in your study and researched for ways to find Lokiel, never coming out to rest or eat, and if anyone , including myself tried to snap you out of your funk, we either got snapped at or feathers pulled out for our troubles. Their was so much anger and pain. I didn't think you wanted me anymore. It seemed like you didn't or wouldn't care if I dropped dead at that time." Gabriel took another unneeded deep breath and clenched his teeth. "So I left. I left a not with the essence of my grace in it somewhere you could find, and went down to earth, and I made myself a vessel."

Michael nodded. "Yes, I remember you left the note under your favourite tree in the garden. I am loath to admit it took us weeks to snap out of it, and realize you were missing and found the note. But by that time you had hidden yourself from our sight. Even Lucifer and myself were not able to find you. " Michael had such a sad look on his face when he said this that Gabriel had to choke back a sob. Lucifer had a questioning look on his face. " how DID you hide from us brother? And where, by Father, have you been?!" Gabriel winced , then looked at his feet. He really wanted to avoids this but...

"When I went down to earth, I knew it was a matter of time before you came looking for me, and a week after I landed on earth I ran into this sorcerer . He said he could give me a new persona , one that could block my grace from those who wanted to find me. But there was a catch , I would have to become a Norse god, the one he had in mind I already had the personality for.." Gabriel could practically see the cogs clicking in his brothers heads as they figured out what he was talking about. Lucifer let out a long shocked breath. " you mean, after all this time you were hiding as a pagan god? As LOKI?" Gabriel nodded softly , still staring at the floor. He could feel the guilt pouring from both his brothers. Gabriel looked up when he heard a strangled sound coming from Michael's throat . He swore in all the language 's he knew.(all of them) and ran a hand harshly through his hair.

"By Father! We should have known! *I* should have known! Loki is the shortened form of Lokiel's name! I heard of the new trickster god named Loki, but I passed it off as a coincidence ! When we make a vessel it looked as close to our true forms as possible! If I only went and looked. If I only went and checked... I could have found you!WE could have found you. By Father, I can't believe I didn't realize..."

Michael and lucifer looked at Gabriel and noticed he was sobbing tears pouring down his face. Muttering in fast enochain, they could hear what he was saying, or chanting , over and over.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Very sorry. I know you must hate me now I'm sorry.."

Michael and lucifer looked at each other, then turned and grabbed Gabriel, and put his head in Michael's lap and his torso in Lucifers . Michael started running his fingers through Gabriel's slightly long honey gold hair, and Lucifer rubbed a comforting hand up and down Gabriel's back. Gabriel's sobs quieted down to soft breathing and his eyes stopped shedding tears.

Michael put two fingers under Gabriel's chin and slowly made it so Gabriel had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"I-WE, don't hate you, we never could and never will, sure, we were upset by you leaving, and worried, but wouldn't you be?" Gabriel nodded .

"Yes I would. But I couldn't just sit there and watch as my family tore itself apart. At first I had another idea on what I was gonna do, but I was a coward and couldn't do it.i tried and I couldn't, I couldn't , I was too scared." Michael and Lucifer looked at him in concern. " what did you try to do Little brother?" Michael asked. Lucifer nodded. " yes, I would like to know as well. " Gabriel looked at both of them before getting up. Or he tried to, Michael and Lucifer grabbed him and put him between them , however. Gabriel looked at the determined looked on both of his brothers faces and knew that would get it out of him, one way or another. Gabriel's face took on a scared and guilty look , and both brothers wonders what it was that would put such a look on their little brothers face. Gabriel looked down and started crying again.

"I...I...I t-t-tried t-to k-kill myself with my own b-b-b-blade." He whispered.

"B-but I..I c-couldn't d-do it. I didn't know what would happen if I did. And I didn't want you to find me like that... You had already lost Lokiel, and I knew that losing me too would destroy you, even if at the time it seemed like you didn't care." Gabriel started sobbing again, tears pouring down puffy red eyes, and Michael and lucifer comforted him. It took an hour but Gabriel camped down enough to talk about his adventures as Loki . Just then, they heard a groan, they gasped and snapped to attention. Lokiel was waking up.

AN; this will be the longest chapter I have ever written and the last one for awhile, I need to write up more.


	6. Chapter 6

Lokiel slowly woke up. He groaned when he saw his wings. There was six of them, and they were breathtaking , easily more breathtaking then all the archangels put together, and his grace shined brighter then his father, Lucifer's.

All the sudden he felt two dips in the bed he was sitting on. He looked up and saw the thing he never thought he would see again after he got taken.

"Father? Dad? Is.. Is that really? Is that really you?"

The two beings smiled at him. The one with Blond hair and pure sapphire eyes raising his hand and placing it on his head to stroke his hair. he knew this was Lucifer, his father. He could feel the grace from both of them now that he concentrated, and it was indeed both his parents.

The one with black hair and shining silver eyes took his hand and smiled at him, stroking his hand with his thumb.

Michael and lucifer smiled at their son. His voice was musical, childish, and powerful all rolled into one. It would be hard to describe to a human, but to a Angel, his voice was like the heavenly choir , like a newborn fledgling's laugh, and like Waves crashing against a rocky shore in a storm.

" it is really us, my son. We are so glad that you are back with us. But to know that you were hidden as Harry Potter... That is distressing . We knew all about Harry Potter after all. Seems like you got a mix of all of our personality traits, even from Balthazar , Castiel and Annael. But the past does not matter . What matters is that your here , back were you belong." Lucifer finished his speech. Michael once again smiled at Lokiel. He opens his arms as well as Lucifer , and Lokiel jumped into them.

••••••••••time skip•••••••••••

Lokiel was walking up to the gates of heaven. His parents and uncle Gabriel by his side. It was time to go home.

He walked through the gate and the whispering of voices stopped suddenly. Then, cheers sounded. The first to approach him and give him a hug was Castiel , his ebony wings fluttering excitedly . The next was Balthazar , his teal blue wings puffed out in happiness . A huge grin on his face, and a welcome home was said. Annael was next, her copper wings raised in a sign of welcome. He gave him a hug and a pinch on the cheeks, much to his embaresment And his parents amusement .

The last person to come was God himself he hugged him and welcomed him back, and apologized for not being able to save him. Lokiel forgave him, and said it wasn't his fault.

It hit Lokiel as he went to bed in his old room that night. He was home. Well and truly home. And he couldn't be happier.

FIN?

an; to my one and only reiviewr , Lady Diana of the moon, thank you for staying with this story the while way. I dedicate the whole thing to you.


End file.
